Ride Moocher
by Ashbadash
Summary: He smiled at me again and I swayed a little. Edward Cullen, gorgeous Edward Cullen was giving me a ride home" What if Bella's blood wasn't like a drug to Edward, and she was just another human. Would they still find love or let it pass them by?
1. Would you like a ride?

**A/N: Some of what happens in the story has been taken from the Twilight novel/movie. (ex. the claire de lune line) this is basically the beginning of twilight rewritten as if Bella's blood isn't as potent to Edward, and she's just another human. Stick with the slow beginning, back ground is always boring :P **

Disclamer: I do not own anything related to the Twilight fandom.

* * *

"Come on!" I cried, turning the key in the ignition again. Just like the last three times all I heard was the soft click-click-click of the engine failing to ignite. I yanked the keys out and threw them into the passenger seat fuming. My car was broken. Great. I knew it was old, well more like ancient, but I couldn't bare the thought of giving it up. My old red truck had been my fathers welcoming present to me when I first moved to Forks three months ago. I could never give up, besides it had worked fine this morning!

I sighed running a hand through my hair. What would I do about getting home? I could always walk but should I just leave the tuck here? I looked around for someone but the parking lot was almost empty. I laughed as I thought about Charlie's reaction to me getting stranded at school, he'd always been a protective parent.

My thoughts were interrupted by a soft tapping at the window. I turned to find myself staring into a pair of dark eyes. Edward Cullen was standing out side my door, drumming his fingers against the glass. In the little time I'd lived in Forks I had never spoken to Edward Cullen, but I knew all about him. I knew about his family; his adopted brothers and sisters, and Dr. and Mrs. Cullen who looked after them. I knew they never went to school when there was good weather, I knew none of them ever ate lunch, (most people figured they were models and never ate period.) and I knew the other students didn't like them. But I also knew there was more to the Cullen's than their superficial exteriors. To be honest I've been kind of infatuated with Edward Cullen. As I looked at him up close I realized Edward Cullen was the most beautiful man I had ever seen.

Suddenly the drumming on the glass grew faster. I gulped and leaned forward, cranking down the window.

"Hi," he smiled and my breath caught in my throat. "You appear to be having some car trouble." He gestured towards my truck.

"Yes, uh it won't start." I mentally smacked myself.

"I can see that," there was an amused quirk to his grin. I felt a blush creeping into my face. The Cullen's all had perfect cars; this would never happen to them.

"Anyway," he continued. "Would you like a ride home, since you obviously won't be getting far in that." He paused and I realized he was waiting for my reply.

"Yes th-that would be helpful," I stammered and slipped out of the car. "But what will I do with my truck?"

"I can have my sister, Rosalie, look at it if you like. She's pretty good with engines and such." He smiled at me again and I swayed a little. Edward Cullen, gorgeous Edward Cullen was not only giving me a ride home but offering to get my car fixed. I felt a smile break out on my face. This was ridiculous. Here I am swooning over Edward Cullen, when I know every girl in school has practically thrown herself at him, and he always politely declines. I took a deep breath. I need to focus, and not act like a fumbling idiot.

He led me across the parking lot to his shiny silver Volvo. His car smelled sweet, not floral exactly, but more of some sweet smelling perfume. I frowned thinking about the girl whose perfume still lingered on the seat.

"I live by the-"

"I know where you live." He interrupted.

"Right, small town, people know where everyone lives." He chuckled and flashed me a grin. Oh hell. If my heart made it through this car ride I would be surprised. There was silence for a minute as Edward concentrated on driving and I concentrated on breathing.

"What are you listening to?" I asked. It took me a few minutes to figure out how to work his fancy cd player. I flicked through a few songs I didn't recognize before I found one I did. "Claire de Lune?"

"It's Debussy… I...like it," he trailed off.

"No, I think Claire de Lune's great." I breathed. The corners of his mouth twitched as he forced back a smile. Spotting a cd folder on the dashboard I grabbed it and rummaged through the pages and pages of cd's.

"There must be 50 cd's in here!" I gasped.

"That's just car music; my collection at home is much more extensive. I may show it to you some time." My already mushy heart completed melted.

"So what's in your cd player?" He asked casually.

"This actually," I held up a cd from his folder. He looked at me surprised. "Phil, my mom's husband, gave it to me before I left Phoenix. I actually like it and HOLY CRAP!" I screamed.

"What?" He looked at me alarmed.

"Slow down you're going 70 in a neighbourhood!" He chuckled keeping his eyes on me but didn't slow down. "Edward! Look at the road you could hit a child! How can you drive like that?"

"Bella," he said in between spurts of laughter. "I'm not going to hit anyone. I like driving fast." He continued to laugh but to my relief he slowed down a little. I looked out my window and gasped. What normally took me 15 minutes had taken Edward five.

He eased the Volvo to a stop out side my house. I felt a soft breeze on my neck and realized the back windows had been down. I shivered.

"It's freezing out side why do you keep the windows down?"

"I like the fresh air." He replied curtly. Why did he sound so defensive? Before I could say anything else he was opening my door.

"Thank you for giving me a ride." I said stepping out. "And for taking a care of my car."

"Anytime," he smiled and my legs wobbled. "Will you be needing a ride to school tomorrow morning?"

"No, Charlie can take me on his way to work." I felt a pang of remorse as I said it.

"So I will see you tomorrow afternoon, Bella."

"Yes," I nodded. "See you then." With that I turned and marched into the house, my heart pounding.

Damn, I thought. I am in love with Edward Cullen.

* * *

Edward couldn't stop smiling as he drove away from Bella's house. Alice had been right; Bella did seem to be as flustered by him as he was by her. His smile grew wider. Bella Swan, the girl he hadn't stopped thinking about since he first saw her, would be in his car again tomorrow afternoon. He prayed something would be terribly wrong with her truck, so he would have more time with her. As he let thoughts of her consume his brain, he felt the familiar pang of guilt at the back of his head. She was a human, and he was a vampire.

"This will not go over well at home." He muttered.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Review please! In the next chap. They get to know each other better and maybe a few confessions come out? REVIEW! All feed back is appreciated, even if its to say my grammar sucks ;)**


	2. You're not normal

**A/N: I finally updated my other fic Agony! It has alot of good chapters coming up! Sorry this chapter is a little short, chapter three is a visit to the cullen house!**

Don't freak out, just stay calm, I told myself. I tried taking several deep breaths but it didn't help. I wasn't even in the class room yet and already my heart was racing. I took a deep breath, turned the corner and came to a dead stop. Edward Cullen was several feet in front of me entering biology. He left my line of vision but I could see him in my head sitting down at his desk in the back, next to the only empty seat in the room. Would he ask me to sit with him? I laughed out loud, of course not. I'm going to walk in, sit in my seat in front of him and pretend like I haven't been thinking about him incessantly.

I cautiously walked into the class room and kept my head down, making a b-line for my chair. No sooner had I relaxed in my seat when I heard a soft voice from behind me say,

"Hello Bella." My heart stopped. I tried to look casual as I turned around. Edward Cullen was smiling at me, his palms resting under his chin supporting his head. I allowed myself a quick glance at his body. He wore faded jeans and a dark blue button down shirt. I sucked in my breath, how had I not noticed his muscles yesterday? His shirt nicely accentuated his sculpted chest and biceps. I lifted my eyes to his face which held the same amused grin as yesterday.

"Hi Edward," I breathed.

"Did you have a pleasant evening?" _Pleasant _evening? Who says that? His chivalry is not helping my crush. Except this doesn't feel like a crush, at least not any crush I've ever experienced. It almost felt as if this were something more… a need maybe? Wow. Now I sound crazy.

"Yes, it was fine, uneventful. Was yours?"

"Oh yes," he replied. The corners of his mouth twitched, like he was laughing at a private joke. He gazed at me for another moment before lowering his head to his papers. I slowly turned back around in my seat. Jessica was gaping at me from across the room. I couldn't help but feel slightly smug, after all Edward Cullen had never asked Jessica Stanley if her day was pleasant.

The whole period I was consumed with thoughts of Edward. Was he thinking about me? Did he like me? Were we friends now? After class was over I concentrated on packing my bag and not sneaking peaks at the beautiful boy behind me.

"See you after school Bella." I looked up but he was already out the door.

* * *

Strangely I felt calmer after school. I had ridden with Edward before and everything had gone fine. Why would today be any different? I headed towards the parking lot and saw him leaning against the Volvo, looking like he just stepped out of a Ralph Lauren billboard. The slight breeze ruffled his hair and blew his collar slightly open revealing more of his pale skin. I bit my lip. This defiantly wasn't helping.

As I got closer I realized he was talking to his siblings who were sitting in the red convertible parked next to him. They grew quiet as I approached, all of them appeared angry, except for the small girl who I presumed to be Alice. She smiled and waved at me. The gorgeous blonde, Rosalie, looked furious. She growled something inaudible at Edward and sped out of the parking lot.

Edward sighed and opened my door, avoiding my eyes. I started to get in but stopped, draped over the passenger seat was a grey pea coat. I looked questioningly at Edward.

He shrugged, "You were cold yesterday because I keep the windows down." He handed me the coat and I obligingly slipped it on. I was slightly dumbstruck at his gesture. Edward had thought of me, he had wanted to protect me from the cold. Suddenly a warm feeling spread though out my body. I relaxed into the coat and inhaled deeply. It had the same sweet scent as his car.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" My question must have surprised him for he hit the brakes rather roughly.

"Do I what?"

"Have a girlfriend. Do you have a girlfriend."

"No, I do not." I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"And did you change your eye colour? Or get contacts or something?"

"What!" Now he was really looking at me like I was crazy. I blushed suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"It's just that yesterday they were so dark, and today your eyes are almost gold."

"My eyes don't change colour Bella." I felt a tingle as he said my name.

"Here, let's put some music on," He muttered.

"No wait, I brought a cd." He looked over at me surprised.

"We listened to your music yesterday, so I thought I'd show you some of mine today." I loaded the cd and he picked up the case, his eyes flickering over the hand written song titles. He looked up at me frowning.

"I don't have that bad of taste in music do I?"

"No, not at all. A lot of this is really good, it's just way before your time."

"My mom liked oldies. She used to blast the Beetles and Aerosmith on Saturday mornings while we did chores."

He smiled, "that must have been nice."

"It was." I gazed out the window thinking about Renee, my crazy mother and best friend.

Edward looked at me pensively, "you really miss her."

I nodded, "more than she knows." I felt relieved when he didn't press the issue. I reached for the volume, in attempt to turn the music up when I felt a pair of ice cold fingers brush up against mine. We had been simultaneously reaching for the control.

"Edward your hands are freezing!" I gasped. "You should turn the heat on." He just stared at me, his eyes brooding.

"I'm fine." He gazed at me a second longer before turning away.

We were silent for the duration of the ride, I was mulling over Edwards strange reaction to my questions. I didn't even realize we had arrived at Charlie's house until Edward was opening my door. I got out and faced him, looking into his eyes. His brooding stare sent shivers down my spine.

"You're different from most boys, aren't you?" He chuckled, a soft smile emitting on his lips. He lifted his hand and gently swept my hair out of my face.

"You have no idea." He whispered. I opened my mouth to reply but he was gone. I stood staring out at the road, my hand touching my cheek where Edwards had brushed his finger tips. It still felt cool from his caress. As if a veil had been lifted I realized Edward Cullen was certainly not a normal boy. And I was still falling madly in love with him.

**A/N: Review! Review! Review!**


End file.
